wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Auroryn Dawnsworn
Auroryn Dawnsworn is the Lady of Aran'Thalas, a former Farstrider of Quel'Thalas and matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn. She serves as a Ranger-Captain in the Silver Covenant. Meant to succeed Aelorelle as Grand Mistress of the Dawnsworn Covenant, Auroryn determined the order defunct after the passing of her mother. Juggling dual responsibilities of equal import to her people as a Silver Covenant officer and heir to the legacy of her mother, Auroryn can rarely be found in the Hinterlands, if at all. For this, she named her great-grandmother regent of the duchy-equivalent holdings, confident to return when she has learned to govern. In the service of the Grand Alliance, Auroryn Dawnsworn commands an elite cadre of High Elf rangers alongside her equally seasoned colleague Natynna Morninglight. Together, they have led numerous surgical strikes employing ruthless guerrilla tactics, notably the Isle of Thunder. Appearance Declared a woman come of true Thalassian heritage, Auroryn exemplifies the strong, angled facial features of her people and the mane of white hair the Dawnsworn styled as their crown of glory. The lofty bones of her cheeks married to a pronounced jawline fashion contours favored by elves and rarely glimpsed in man. Bowed lips as plump as cherries soften these angled traits, the color of her skin and tinged with pink. Remarked as inheriting the full-figure of her mother, Auroryn is a woman graced in sensuality and supple form. Outside of her farstrider finery, her garments are form-fitting and snug, moreso at her ample bosom and hips whose girth suggests certainty of childbearing. Biography Displaying an eagerness for archery and interest in communing with nature, Aelorelle allowed her daughter to enlist in one of the most respected divisions of the High Kingdom's forces. Auroryn was considered little more than an upstart by her betters, but the emergent ranger persevered in her education and began her military career in earnest following her promotion to the rank of Farstrider. Commended for her use of druidic magic to pinpoint and neutralize threats, Auroryn earned a name for herself as "Aelorelle's Pride" and garnered reputation as a seasoned tracker. Auroryn herself idolized Alleria Windrunner, and when the Horde invaded Lordaeron, she followed her hero to combat them in Southshore during the conflict that history would remember as the Second War. Her diligence in battle, deference to the judgement of her commanding officers and prowess saw her promoted to the rank of Captain from Lieutenant in the fight to defend Silvermoon City. Unlike many of her kin, Auroryn placed little blame on mankind for the destruction of their bordering forests, and followed her mother's example in refusing to cut ties with Lordaeron. Firmly, Auroryn and Aelorelle believed humans and elves would need each other again. Armor Auroryn is beheld in the classical finery of Farstrider chainmail afield more often than not. Surprisingly pliant, the attire has been noticeably repaired time and time again. A gift from her mentor, Ranger Lady Selreyn Evermorn, she dons this armor as homage to the original Farstriders whose mandate was the protection of Quel'dorei across Azeroth and beyond. When she must be fleet-footed, she garbs herself in leathers reminiscent to that of Vereesa Windrunner. Like many elves, both sets of armor are enchanted with resistance to Unholy and shadow magic. While remarkable, this defense is not completely impervious. She is still very much vulnerable to forms of elemental magic employed by shamanistic casters. A circlet carven of elvish steel is marked with writings that serve as a ward against mental probing and psychological attacks. Notable Appearances * The Third War * The Fall of Quel'Thalas * The Restoration of the Sunwell * The Battle for Icecrown Citadel * The Isle of Thunder * Siege of Orgrimmar Character Of the twins Aelorelle reared as children, Auroryn was notably the pleasant one. Outside of military duty, she is a delicate and patient woman, and from a young age she was said to possess the nigh saintly calm of her mother. Her great grandmother remarked that she came easily into gentility, showing intellectual promise and physical graces that could turn situations to her favor. But while most thought the unassuming child of Aelorelle as frail, she matured into a self-assertive woman, a product of believing that the High Elves were a faultless people. Afield, she is a stark contrast. A rare intolerance for defects is employed as ruthlessly as she wields her bow and sword. The swift turn from her agreeable nature to one that chastises mistakes allude to a likely truth, that once Auroryn herself made a number of blunders. Most proclaim the elves as the most vainglorious of Azeroth races, and they are right. However often the Lady Auroryn preaches tolerance and unity between elves and humans, she is adamant to restore her people to their times of glory and splendor. A time before they turned their banners red. Natynna Morninglight Natynna Morninglight is one of the closest friends to Auroryn Dawnsworn next to Cindrea Emberblade. The two have known each other since the earliest days of their childhood, and from their shared admiration for Alleria Windrunner was born their friendship. A longstanding camaraderie exists between them, having served in the Farstriders in several conflicts alongside each other. As a pair, they have suffered the losses of friends, committed heinous deeds for the greater good and brought one another back from the precipice of death countless times. Natynna is tanned by the long hours she has spent in the sun, preferring her chestnut hair chopped and bobbed to frame her jawline. She serves the Silver Covenant alongside Auroryn Dawnsworn, just a rank under her authority. The Silver Covenant Multiple times, the Silver Covenant attempted to recruit Auroryn, and for several years she declined to respect the wishes of her mother. The Lady Dawnsworn had reservations about the youngest Windrunner sister and the purpose of the Silver Covenant, which led to her founding the Dawnsworn Covenant. Aelorelle believed in seeing the High Elves welcomed to the capital as though they were still a longstanding ally to humanity, and while to a degree she admired the work of the Silver Covenant, several elves had confided in the Duchess they felt shackled to Dalaran. It wasn't until Pandaria was unraveled from the mists that Auroryn enlisted, permitted to retain her rank earned in Quel'Thalas service. Leading a squad of rangers and scouts, Auroryn and other assorted Ranger-Captains led necessary surgical strikes critical to the Alliance. She was largely responsible for the upkeep of relations between the Dawnsworn and Silver Covenants, though there was little if no tension to ease. The Dawnsworn Covenant As to be expected of a dutiful daughter, Auroryn was equally supportive of her mother's organization until the Duchess passed away. Several of its members remarked seeing much of Aelorelle in her, and had high hopes she would embody the goals of the Covenant. While the death of Aelorelle forced Auroryn to name the group defunct, much of her friendships made there continue to flourish, and the emblem of the Dawnsworn Covenant has been made a silvery image at her arm from immaculate body ink. Abilities * Druidic tracking is a method of tracking used by Farstriders and other elven rangers in which they commune with flora and plantlife. This tracking is only effective in lush terrain, and in such regions as the tundra or the barren Outlands, can prove unfavorable and futile. Auroryn dedicated much of her life honing her tracking skills, and does considerably well with what she is given. * Elven rangers are lauded for their marksmanship, and the Ranger-Captain is no different. While her skills cannot meet that of the Windrunner sisters, she is still thought a formidable foe. She prefers bows of elvencraft, often looking on guns with repugnance and remarks they are "too graceless" for a Farstrider. The Duchess of Aran'Thalas The sometimes haphazard work of the Dawnsworn Covenant gave Enlathielle Dawnsworn cause to counsel her granddaughter in drafting her will. The beneficiaries were comprised of close friends to the Lady of Aran'Thalas, her children and members of her Covenant who proved their loyalty countless times. Seneschal and Viscountess Perrinae Helmynth advised who ought to receive what, and how much. Unbeknownst to Auroryn, Perrinae proposed her as Heir Apparent. It was only when Aelorelle lay pitifully in her bed, the sickness sapping her of strength and sight, that she made it known. Distraught and feeling unprepared to govern, Auroryn and Perrinae clashed several times over the will. Only when it was revealed that there were no other options did Auroryn begrudgingly accept, primarily to honor her mother and the denizens of Aran'Thalas. Enlathielle and Auroryn came to an agreement, that while Auroryn might retain the title, her great grandmother would preside over the duchy while she served the Grand Alliance as one of few High Elf rangers. While she still makes appearances to the vassals, largely, she is more concerned with continuing promotions throughout the Farstrider ranks. Philosophy Auroryn does not believe in the transparency of right and wrong, instead deferring to the idea that the world of Azeroth is grayed by its conflicts. Relationships and Sexuality Auroryn prefers to go without label for her sexual and romantic pursuits. Largely, some consider her to be bisexual, as she is said to have been romantic with both male and female colleagues of the Farstriders. She does not have a reputation for promiscuity. This is either because she covers details of her personal life, or her work allows little time margin for relationships. * Rumored as being her first relationship, Natynna Morninglight and Auroryn Dawnsworn spent countless years together. Inspired by their friendly rival to be the better of the other, they were remarked as being "joined at the hip" and were rarely seen apart from each other. Auroryn does not give a clear answer on the nature of their relationship in the past, but presently, she remarks they are close friends and little more. * Anierous Sunblade was a former Farstrider turned Blood Knight of Quel'Thalas who was close friends to the House of Dawnsworn, particularly Auroryn and Aelorelle. Although being several years older than her, Anierous and Auroryn grew close enough that they were briefly lovers. It is unclear what ended their relationship, but when Anierous defected to the Sin'dorei, Auroryn ended contact with him. * Flynn Hasbrouck was a human in service to the Dawnsworn Covenant, aspiring to become Auroryn's guard. His gruff nature and contrasting personality, while off-putting at first, charmed her. With the death of Aelorelle, Flynn disappeared, and Auroryn has not spoken of him ever since. Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:Quel'dorei Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant